Een Nieuwe Start
by Rita1974
Summary: Carolien de Zwart is een Nederlands rechercheur, die door Mac wordt gevraag om in New York te werken. Wat er allemaal precies gaat gebeuren, weet ik nog niet. Maar blijf vooral lezen en beoordelen en dan komen jullie daar vanzelf achter.
1. Chapter 1

Carolien de Zwart is een detective die haar oma verliest na een overval. Zij lost de zaak op en wordt dan gevraagd door Mac Taylor om in New York te komen werken. Wat er verder allemaal gaat gebeuren, weet ik eigenlijk niet. Dat zullen jullie zelf moeten uitvinden door mijn verhaal te lezen.

Hoofdstuk 1

De vrouw nam plaats in het getuigenbankje en legde de eed af, met een diepe zucht ging zij zitten en ze legde haar handen over elkaar heen op tafel. Carolien de Zwart keek de rechtszaal rond en haar ogen bleven rusten op de verdachte. Ze dacht terug aan de bewogen periode die bijna afgesloten kon worden, haar ouders waren overleden tijdens een auto ongeluk toen zij slechts 2 jaar oud was. Haar oma had haar liefdevol in huis genomen en haar opgevoed. Carolien wilde altijd al rechten gaan studeren en haar oma was dan ook apetrots toen Carolien cum laude afstudeerde. Maar alles wat zij geleerd had, had haar oma niet kunnen redden. Drie jaar geleden was haar oma tijdens een inbraak door de dader geslagen, gekneveld en verkracht en aan de gevolgen van die overval was haar oma een paar maanden later overleden. Carolien had zich als een pittbul vastgebeten in de zaak en uiteindelijk had dat geresulteerd in de arrestatie van een verdachte en nu zat zij tegenover hem om een getuigenis af te leggen. "Rechercheur de Zwart," Carolien schrok op en ze keek de aanklager Ben Bruin aan.

"Sorry," verontschuldigde Carolien zich. "Bent u in staat om wat vragen te antwoorden?" vroeg Ben vriendelijk en Carolien knikte.

"Ik ben er klaar voor," antwoordde Carolien.

"Kunt u mij vertellen wat er is gebeurd op de avond van 20 maart 2011?" vroeg Ben en Carolien slikte even.

"Ik was aan het werk, mijn oma was thuis," begon Carolien.

"Hoe laat kwam u thuis?" vroeg Ben.

"Ik kwam rond elf uur thuis, ik merkte dat de deur openstond. Ik riep mijn oma, maar zij antwoordde niet. Ik ben naar binnen gegaan, beneden was zij niet en daarna liep ik naar boven en," Caroliens stem stokte even en ze balde haar handen tot vuisten.

"Als u even wilt stoppen," zei Ben maar Carolien keek hem aan.

"Nee, het gaat wel. Mijn oma lag op bed in de slaapkamer, haar nachtjapon was kapot gescheurd en haar gezicht was gekneusd en blauw. Haar handen waren aan elkaar gebonden met ductape en over haar mond zat ook tape. Mijn oma was niet bij kennis en ik heb meteen 112 gebeld," zei Carolien en ze veegde met de palm van haar hand langs haar ogen.

"Mijn oma had een zware hersenschudding, zij is in coma geraakt en twee maanden na de overval is zij overleden," zei Carolien.

"Gecondoleerd met uw verlies," zei Ben.

"Dank u," zei Carolien. "U heeft zelf meegeholpen aan het onderzoek?" vroeg Ben.

"Ja, dat klopt, er werd een condoom gevonden en vingerafdrukken op het ductape en het bed. Deze zijn onderzocht en kwamen overeen met het DNA en de vingerafdrukken van de verdachte," zei Carolien en ze keek de verdachte even recht aan.

"U weet zeker dat deze van de verdachte waren?" vroeg Ben en Carolien knikte.

"U kunt mij notitieblok erop nalezen, ik schrijf altijd alles op en ben zeer gedetailleerd daarin," zei Carolien.

"Wij willen bewijsstuk A indienen Edelachtbare, het notitieblok van mevrouw de Zwart, waarin alles staat wat tot de arrestatie heeft geleid van de verdachte," zei Ben.

"Staat genoteerd," zei de rechter.

"Ik heb verder geen vragen," zei Ben. "Heeft de verdediging nog vragen voor deze getuige?" vroeg de rechter.

De advocaat van de verdachte stond op en liep in de richting van Carolien en bleef voor haar stilstaan.

"Allereerst mijn oprechte deelneming, rechercheur de Zwart," zei de advocaat.

"Dank u," zei Carolien. "Er zijn getuigen die beweren dat mijn cliënt bij hun was, ten tijde van de verkrachting van uw oma," begon de advocaat.

"Wij hebben de getuigen ook gehoord en zijn tot de conclusie gekomen dat hun alibi niet klopte," zei Carolien. "U wilde," begon de advocaat, maar Carolien viel hem bruusk in de rede. "Uit bewakings beelden is gebleken dat de verdachte niet bij zijn vrienden was, hij is op geen enkel beeld te zien," zei Carolien.

"Misschien zat hij even op de wc," zei de advocaat.

"Nou dan is dat wel een heel erg lang toiletbezoek geweest," zei Carolien spottend en de advocaat keek haar aan.

"Kan deze opmerking worden geschapt?" vroeg de advocaat.

"Ik zie daar geen reden toe, de getuige geeft slechts antwoord op uw vraag," zei de rechter.

"Ik heb verder geen vragen," zei de advocaat.

"U mag de getuigenbank verlaten, rechercheur de Zwart," zei de rechter en Carolien stond op.

Ze liep langs de verdachte en liep even later de rechtbank uit. Ze leunde buiten tegen de muur en haalde een paar keer diep adem.

"Dat was een goede getuigenis," Carolien draaide zich om en zag een man naar haar toelopen. Ze vond de man meteen symphatiek.

"Nou maar hopen dat het genoeg is om hem achter de tralies te krijgen, ik wil heel graag deze zwarte periode afsluiten," zei Carolien.

"Mijn naam is detective Mac Taylor," zei Mac en Carolien keek hem verbaasd aan.

"U bent het hoofd van de New York Crime Lab, wat brengt u naar Nederland?" vroeg Carolien.

"Jou," was het simpele antwoord van Mac. "Mij?" echoöde Carolien verbaasd en Mac grinnikte.

"Jij hebt mij een paar maanden geleden een brief geschreven," begon Mac.

"Dat klopt, ik houd van mijn werk hier, maar ik word nu elke keer weer met het verleden geconfronteerd. Ik zou graag een paar jaar in New York willen werken, nieuwe ervaringen opdoen," zei Carolien.

"Ik heb twee maanden geleden een aantal detectives moeten ontslaan. Zij hadden met bewijsmateriaal geknoeid, om zo te verdoezelen dat zij een collega alleen hadden gelaten. De verdachte kwam terug en heeft haar doodgeschoten," zei Mac met gebalde vuisten.

"Wat vreselijk, gecondoleerd met uw verlies, detective Taylor," zei Carolien.

"Ik wil jou een baan aanbieden, Carolien. Ik heb met diverse collega's gepraat en zij hebben mij allemaal verteld dat jij een van de meest integere mensen bent waar zij ooit mee hebben gewerkt. Ik denk dat jij een goede aanwinst bent binnen ons team," zei Mac en Carolien keek hem even verbaasd aan en vloog hem vervolgens om zijn hals. "Oh, sorry, sorry, het spijt me. Maar ik ben zo blij dat u mij deze kans wilt geven," stotterde Carolien en Mac lachte.

"Geeft niets," zei Mac.

"Wanneer wil u dat ik begin?" vroeg Carolien.

"Het liefst zo snel mogelijk, Carolien," zei Mac.

"Ik wil eerst even het oordeel van de rechtbank afwachten, detective Taylor," zei Carolien en Mac knikte.

"Natuurlijk, dat snap ik volkomen, Carolien. En je hoeft geen u en detective te zeggen. Het is jij en Mac," zei Mac.

"Oh, hier ben je, Carolien," Ben kwam naar haar toegelopen.

"Ben, mag ik je voorstellen aan Mac Taylor? Mac heeft mij een baan aangeboden bij het lab in New York, is dat niet supergaaf," zei Carolien enthousiast.

"Dat is geweldig, Carolien. Alle getuigen zijn gehoord, de rechtbank doet morgenmiddag om 15.00 uitspraak," zei Ben.

"Dat is snel," zei Mac.

"De bewijzen tegen de verdachte zijn overweldigend, Mac," zei Ben.

"Dat komt mede dankzij de getuigenis van Carolien," zei Mac en Ben knikte.

"Nou maar hopen dat onze eis van 20 jaar met TBS wordt ingewilligd," zei Ben.

"Ben, zoekt jouw zusje nog steeds woonruimte?" vroeg Carolien en Ben keek haar aan.

"Ja, het wil maar niet lukken en Laura is het reizen met de trein echt zat," zei Ben.

"Is ze netjes?" vroeg Carolien.

"Ja, Laura is netjes, ze maakt niet al te veel troep," zei Ben.

"Misschien kan ik haar helpen, als we nou eens samen naar de woningbouw gaan. Misschien kan Laura mijn woning overnemen als ik naar New York ga, als de huur te duur wordt, wil ik wel bijspringen," zei Carolien.

"Dat zou fantastisch zijn, Carolien, is het goed als ik Laura even bel?" vroeg Ben. Even later sprak Ben met zijn zusje aan de telefoon en hing hij vrij snel weer op. "Laura is heel erg blij, Carolien, zij neemt jouw aanbod graag aan," zei Ben.

"Laten we voor overmorgen een afspraak maken, vraag even aan Laura of zij een bankafschrift en eventuele loonstrookjes meeneemt. Dan kunnen we haar financiele situatie bekijken. Dan weet ik of ik moet bijspringen of niet," zei Carolien.

"Is goed, bel jij de woningbouw?" vroeg Ben en Carolien knikte.

"Dan zie ik je morgen bij de uitspraak, Carolien," zei Ben en ze namen afscheid.

"Mac, er is een restaurantje vlakbij, heb je misschien zin om iets te eten?" vroeg Carolien en Mac knikte.

"Heel graag, Carolien," zei Mac. Ze liepen naast elkaar voort en Mac keek naar de jonge vrouw naast hem.

"Gaat het een beetje?" vroeg Mac.

"Ja, het is een heftige tijd geweest, ik ben moe," zei Carolien.

"Morgen is alles voorbij, Carolien," zei Mac.

"Kende jij de agente goed, die werd doodgeschoten?" vroeg Carolien plotseling.

"Haar naam was Simone Brown en ik kende haar goed, ze was een goede agente," zei Mac.

"Als haar collega's meteen van het begin af aan eerlijk waren geweest, had jij hen dan nog steeds ontslagen?" vroeg Carolien.

"Waarschijnlijk wel, maar ik had meer begrip voor hen gehad. Ze bleken al een tijdje een relatie te hebben en waren dus weggelopen van de plaats van het misdrijf om met elkaar te kunnen vozen. Toen ze terugkwamen was Simone dood, ze hebben toen de kogel uit haar lichaam verwijderd en kogelhulzen opgeraapt," zei Mac zacht.

"En dat was onvergeeflijk, nietwaar Mac? Je hebt helemaal gelijk," zei Carolien. Ze waren bij het restaurant aangekomen en liepen naar binnen. Er was nog een tafel vrij en ze konden gelijk gaan zitten.

"Dat probleem zul je bij mij nooit hebben, Mac, ik word niet verliefd," zei Carolien stellig.

"Dus jij en Ben," begon Mac en Carolien keek hem aan.

"Ben heeft een crush op mij, maar ik ben niet verliefd," zei Carolien maar Mac hoorde haar twijfel.

"Waar ben je bang voor?" vroeg Mac zacht.

"Iedereen waar ik van houd gaat dood," antwoordde Carolien zacht.

"Ik heb mijn vrouw verloren op 9/11, en ik heb mijn hart gesloten voor een lange tijd, totdat ik Christine Whitney na jaren weer ontmoette. Door haar ben ik weer gaan leven en ik heb haar ten huwelijk gevraagd. We gaan over een half jaar trouwen," zei Mac.

"Hebben ze jouw vrouw ooit.." begon Carolien en Mac schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, er is niets van Claire gevonden. Twee jaar geleden ben ik tijdens een overval in mijn rug geschoten en raakte ik zwaargewond. Claire verscheen voor mij toen ik in coma lag en ik heb toen afscheid kunnen nemen en haar kunnen zeggen wat ik had willen zeggen. En Claire zei toen tegen mij dat ik gelukkig moest zijn en dat ben ik nu met Christine, maar Claire houd altijd een speciaal plekje in mijn hart," zei Mac.

"Mijn ouders en mijn oma ook, ik ben denk ik bang om echt gelukkig te zijn," zei Carolien. Carolien en Mac praatten nog een aantal uren door, waarna ze de rekening betaalden en samen terugliepen naar de rechtbank. Mac stopte bij zijn auto en draaide zich naar Carolien om.

"Kan ik je een lift aanbieden?" vroeg Mac.

"Graag, het is niet ver, ik wijs de weg wel," antwoordde Carolien. Mac reed naar haar appartement en Carolien stapte uit.

"Bedankt voor de lift en het goede gesprek, Mac," zei Carolien.

"Graag gedaan, Carolien. Slaap lekker," zei Mac. Carolien stapte uit, zwaaide naar Mac en liep naar binnen en ging naar haar appartement. Ze ging naar binnen en deed de deur op slot, waarna ze zich uitkleedde en naar bed ging, het duurde niet lang voordat Carolien in slaap viel.

De volgende ochtend belde Carolien naar de woningbouw en zij legde de situatie uit. "We willen wel een gesprek met jullie allebei, maar in principe is het mogelijk, mevrouw de Zwart," zei de medewerkster van de woningbouw.

"Kan ik voor morgen een afspraak maken?" vroeg Carolien. "Ik zal even in de agenda kijken, ja dat kan om 11 uur of 13 uur," zei de vrouw.

"Om 11 uur komt ons het beste uit," zei Carolien. "Prima, het staat genoteerd, u kunt zich melden bij de balie. U heeft een afspraak met mevrouw Pieters," zei de vrouw. "Dank u wel," zei Carolien. Carolien belde naar Laura om het tijdstip door te geven en Laura was blij en zei dat zij er zal zijn.

Carolien was de rest van de morgen nerveus, ze probeerde iets te eten, maar kon geen hap door haar keel krijgen. Ze was een half uur te vroeg in de rechtbank en moest wachten, ze wreef nerveus in haar handen en ze kreeg bijna een aanval van hyperventilatie van pure zenuwen. Plotseling legde iemand een hand op die van haar en kneep er zachtjes in. Carolien keek naast zich en ze glimlachte toen ze Mac zag.

"Haal een paar keer diep adem, Carolien, het komt allemaal in orde," zei Mac.

"Bedankt dat je bent gekomen, Mac," zei Carolien en ze had een brok in haar keel. Mac knikte en ze zaten stil naast elkaar en toen ze naar binnen mochten, gingen Mac en Carolien de rechtzaal binnen en ze gingen achterin de zaal zitten. De rechter kwam binnen en iedereen ging staan. De rechter nam het woord waarna iedereen weer ging zitten.

"De rechter doet uitspraak in de zaak van mevrouw Cathy de Zwart. Wil de verdachte gaan staan? De rechtbank acht bewezen dat u mevrouw de Zwart op 20 maart 2011 heeft geslagen, verkracht en gekneveld met de dood van mevrouw tot gevolg. Ik vind dit een dusdanig ernstig vergrijp en acht de kans op herhaling groot. Ik ga daarom mee in de eis van de officier van Justitie. Ik veroordeel u tot een gevangenisstraf van 20 jaar en TBS. De zaak is gesloten, wilt u de verdachte inrekenen," zei de rechter.

Carolien vloog Mac om zijn hals na de uitspraak en ze huilde van blijdschap, Mac sloeg zijn arm om haar heen. "Het is voorbij, Carolien," zei Mac. "Ja, eindelijk, Mac," zei Carolien.

Twee weken later was alles rond en stond Carolien samen met Ben en Laura op het vliegveld.

"Ben, het spijt me dat ik," begon Carolien, maar Ben viel haar in de reden.

"Sst, je hoeft niets uit te leggen, Carolien," zei Ben zacht.

"Blijven we vrienden?" vroeg Carolien.

"Altijd. Doe je best in New York, Carolien en mocht je daar wel de ware tegen het lijf lopen, ga er dan voor," zei Ben.

"Als jij mij beloofd dat jij er ook voor zult gaan," zei Carolien en ze beloofden het.

"Nog bedankt Carolien dat ik in je woning mag, ik zal het heel netjes houden," zei Laura. Carolien kuste Ben en Laura gedag, waarna zij het vliegtuig instapte en naar New York vloog.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2.**

**Carolien stapte uit het vliegtuig en ze ging naar de aankomsthal, waar zij haar koffers pakte. Daarna moest ze nog naar de douane en na een half uurtje was ze uitgecheckt. Er stonden heel wat mensen te wachten en Carolien keek om zich heen of ze Mac misschien zag. Plotseling kwam er vanuit de menigte een vrouw op haar aflopen met zwart haar en een joviale glimlach.**

"**Hoi, ben jij Carolien? Welkom in New York, Carolien, ik ben Jo Danville," zei Jo en Carolien schudde Jo de hand.**

"**Carolien de Zwart, werk jij ook op het lab?" vroeg Carolien.**

"**Dat klopt, Mac was helaas verhinderd. Christine en Mac zijn vandaag een paar locaties aan het bezoeken voor hun bruiloft. Mac heeft aan mij gevraagd jou op te vangen, dus hier ben ik," zei Jo.**

"**Moet je meteen weg of heb je tijd om even koffie te drinken? Ik snak naar een heerlijke cappucino," zei Carolien.**

"**Dat is een prima idee, Carolien, volg mij maar," zei Jo en Carolien liep achter Jo aan naar een kleine bistro en ze liepen naar binnen.**

"**Wil je misschien ook even iets eten?" vroeg Jo en Carolien knikte.**

"**Een tosti ham-kaas, alsjeblieft," zei Carolien en Jo ging het eten en drinken bestellen, terwijl Carolien ging zitten.**

"**Alsjeblieft, één tosti en een cappucino. Laat maar zitten, Carolien, deze is van mij," zei Jo toen Carolien haar portemonnee wilde pakken.**

"**Dank je, Jo. Werken jij en Mac al lang samen?" vroeg Carolien.**

"**Een jaar of 4 denk ik. Hiervoor werkte ik bij de FBI, maar daar ben ik weggegaan," zei Jo.**

"**En bevalt het je?" vroeg Carolien.**

"**Oh, ja, heel erg zelfs. We hebben een goed team met zijn allen, iedereen zorgt voor elkaar en Mac is de spil waarom het team draait. Hij is de lijm die het hele zaakje bij elkaar houd," zei Jo.**

"**Ik zie er erg naar uit om met jullie te werken," zei Carolien.**

"**Oh voor ik het vergeet, alsjeblieft, de sleutel van jouw appartement, we rijden er zo naartoe. En een uitnodiging voor een dinertje vanavond, we gaan met zijn allen eten bij Christine, het hele team zal er zijn, dan kun je de anderen ontmoeten," zei Jo.**

"**Heeft Mac nu al woonruimte voor mij geregeld? Dat is snel," zei Carolien.**

"**Mede dankzij Danny en Lindsay Messer, zij werken ook bij het lab. Het appartement naast hun kwam leeg te staan en dus hebben zij samen met Mac gevraagd of jij het kan huren, zolang jij hier bent en dat kon," zei Jo.**

"**Dat is aardig van hen, maar vinden zij het niet vervelend?" vroeg Carolien zich af.**

"**Oh, nee, helemaal niet," zei Jo.**

**Nadat ze klaar waren met eten, stonden ze op en liepen ze naar buiten. Carolien volgde Jo naar haar auto en vanaf de luchthaven reden ze naar Midtown en ze stopten voor een appartementencomplex. **

"**We zijn er, Carolien," zei Jo en ze stapten uit en pakten de koffers uit de kofferbak.**

**Ze liepen samen naar binnen en namen de lift naar de 3****e**** etage, ze stonden stil voor appartement 3b en Jo belde aan.**

"**Hoi, Jo," zei de vrouw die opendeed.**

"**Hoi, Lindsay," zei Jo.**

"**Hoi, ik ben je nieuwe buurvrouw, ik heet Carolien de Zwart," zei Carolien.**

"**Leuk je te ontmoeten, Carolien. Wil je vanavond meerijden naar het restaurant?" vroeg Lindsay.**

"**Heel graag, ik ben hier nog niet zo bekend," zei Carolien met een grijns.**

"**Dat komt vanzelf wel, Carolien, welkom in New York en bij ons lab, als je vragen hebt, kun je altijd bij ons aankloppen," zei Lindsay vriendelijk.**

"**Dank je, Lindsay en als jij een oppas nodig hebt, dan vind ik het prima om op te passen," zei Carolien.**

"**Daar houd ik je aan," zei Lindsay.**

"**Hoe laat wil jij vanavond weggaan?" vroeg Carolien.**

"**Om ongeveer half zeven, ik bel wel aan als ik op het punt sta weg te gaan," zei Lindsay.**

"**Dan zie ik je vanavond," zei Carolien en Lindsay knikte waarna zij de deur dichtdeed.**

"**En dit is jouw appartement," zei Jo en Carolien deed de sleutel in het slot en opende de deur en ze liep naar binnen.**

**Het appartement had grote ramen en openslaande deuren, het huis was gezellig en modern ingericht, maar het allermooiste vond Carolien de grote open keuken met kookeiland in het midden. Carolien was dol op koken en zij zag zichzelf al helemaal hier staan. Ze liep vanuit de woonkamer door een kleine hal naar een grote slaapkamer, daar tegenover was nog een studeerkamer en daarnaast een grote badkamer met ligbad en douchecabine.**

"**Vind je het mooi?" vroeg Jo.**

"**Heel erg mooi en zo ruim ook, ik ga mij hier zeker thuis voelen," zei Carolien met een stralende glimlach.**

"**Dat is mooi. De meubels zijn van Mac, hij had ze niet meer nodig nu hij is gaan samenwonen met Christine. Zoals je ziet hebben we jouw laptop al op je kamer gezet, Mac heeft een nieuw notitieblok voor je gekocht en je tas met spullen hebben we ook hier neergezet. De televisie is een welkomstcadeau van iedereen in het lab. Dit is jouw nieuwe telefoonnummer en jouw nieuwe mobiel, al onze nummers staan erin," zei Jo.**

"**Bedankt, Jo, voor alles," zei Carolien.**

"**Ik zie je vanavond, dan kun je even douchen en alles een plekje geven. Welkom bij het New York Crime Lab, Carolien de Zwart," zei Jo met een glimlach.**

"**Dank je, Jo, tot vanavond," zei Carolien en Jo liep het appartement uit en trok de deur achter zich dicht.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

**Lindsay en Carolien stopten voor het restaurant van Christine en ze stapten uit. Ze gingen naar binnen en Carolien zag dat de rest er al was. Mac kwam als eerste op hen afgelopen.**

"**Goedeavond, Lindsay. Hoi, Carolien leuk om je weer te zien, hoe vind jij jouw appartement?" vroeg Mac.**

"**Heel erg mooi, vooral de keuken, ik had maar een heel klein keukentje in Amsterdam, daar kon ik mijn kont niet keren. Nu heb ik ruimte zat om lekker te koken. Dus het volgende etentje is bij mij," zei Carolien.**

"**Daar houden wij je aan," zei een lange slanke man met een guitige grijns.**

"**Hoi, Carolien, ik ben rechercheur Don Flack en dit is mijn vriendin en collega Jamie Lovato," zei Don.**

"**Hoi, Don, hoi Jamie," zei Carolien.**

"**En ik ben de lijkschouwer, Dr. Sid Hammerback," zei Sid.**

"**Leuk je te ontmoeten," zei Jamie.**

"**En dit is mijn man, Danny Messer," zei Lindsay.**

"**Hoi, Danny," zei Carolien.**

"**En mijn naam is Sheldon Hawkes en dit is mijn vriendin Camille," zei Sheldon.**

"**En mijn naam is Adam Ross," zei Adam.**

"**En ik ben de laatste die zich aan jou zal voorstellen. Hoi, mijn naam is Christine Whitney en ik ben de verloofde van Mac. Ik ben klaar met het voorgerecht, zullen we gaan zitten?" vroeg Christine en iedereen ging zitten.**

"**Als voorgerecht heb ik meloen met rauwe ham, smakelijk eten," zei Christine.**

**Iedereen zat te eten en Carolien keek om zich heen, op het eerste gezicht waren het allemaal leuke en aardige mensen en je kon merken dat ze allemaal goed bevriend waren met elkaar.**

**Lindsay viel echter iets anders op, Mac bleef staren naar de buik van Christine en af en toe legde hij zijn hand op haar buik. Niemand anders leek het op te vallen, maar Lindsay wilde het zeker weten.**

"**Mac, waar zijn jullie geweest vandaag?" vroeg Lindsay.**

"**Oh, gewoon, her en der," antwoordde Mac op luchtige toon.**

"**Dus er is niets wat jij in de groep wil gooien?" vroeg Lindsay en Mac staarde haar even aan.**

"**Nee, niets, waarom vraag je dat?" vroeg Mac.**

"**Je blijft maar naar Christine's buik staren en af en toe wrijf je erover, dat valt misschien niet iedereen op, Mac. Maar mij wel, dat doet Danny namelijk ook continue sinds hij weet dat ik weer zwanger ben," zei Lindsay en Mac staarde haar even aan en er verscheen een grijns op zijn gezicht.**

"**Mag ik het vertellen? Oh, kom op Mac, ze komen er toch wel achter," vroeg Christine en Mac schudde lachend zijn hoofd.**

"**Oké, oké," zei Mac.**

"**We zijn vanmorgen naar het ziekenhuis gereden, natuurlijk schrok Mac vreselijk en hij vroeg of ik ziek was," zei Christine.**

"**Christine zei toen, nou ja, ziek, ik ben wel ziek, maar niet echt ziek. Het is eigenlijk meer ochtendziekte. Het drong absoluut niet tot mij door waar Christine op doelde, terwijl ik toch normaal erg opmerkzaam ben," zei Mac.**

"**Ik lig even later op de behandelkamer en er wordt een echo gemaakt. Op een gegeven moment ziet Mac het hartje kloppen," zei Christine.**

"**Dus ik zeg tegen Christine, ach altijd al geweten dat jij een klein hartje hebt," zei Mac en iedereen schoot in de lach.**

"**Dus ik zeg, schat mijn hart zit daar niet hoor," zei Christine.**

"**Het duurde nog zeker 15 minuten voordat ik realiseerde dat ik naar de hartslag van ons kindje zat te kijken," zei Mac en er klonk verbazing in zijn stem.**

"**Dat is gaaf, Mac, echt gaaf. Hoe vind jij het?" vroeg Danny.**

"**Ik ben heel erg blij, maar ook bang. Maar vooral heel blij, ik word vader," zei Mac.**

"**Maar ik vind het wel een beetje stom," zei Don.**

"**Hoe durf jij Mac stom te noemen, Flack? Jij bent vele malen erger," riep Jamie en Don keek haar waarschuwend aan.**

"**Jij zou je mond houden," zei Don.**

"**Die belofte breek ik, had je Mac maar niet stom moeten noemen. Jij bent pas echt een sufferd, en dat weet je," zei Jamie en Don grinnikte.**

"**Oké, vertel het ze maar, ik ben een ongelooflijke stomkop," zei Don lachend.**

"**Een week geleden gingen wij naar het ziekenhuis voor een echo. Don weet al ongeveer een maand dat ik zwanger ben. Afijn, ik zeg nog tegen Don dat hij moest gaan zitten. Maar hij antwoordde dat hij een stoere kerel is en dat niets hem van zijn stuk kan brengen," zei Jamie.**

"**Ik zie op een gegeven moment dat hartje kloppen en Jamie zegt nog, kijk Don daar is ons kindje, de rest weet ik dus niet meer," zei Don.**

"**Weet je waarom hij dat niet meer weet? Omdat ie bleek wegtrok en vervolgens achterover klapte en met zijn hoofd tegen de muur aanknalde, hij heeft een half uur bewusteloos op de grond gelegen. Ik weet wel wie de grootste sufferd is hoor," zei Jamie.**

**Mac stond op en hij liep snel naar Don.**

"**Waar zit ie?" vroeg Mac lachend.**

"**Midden achterop, hier," wees Don hem aan.**

"**Zo hé, dat is het grootste ei wat ik ooit heb gezien. Vandaar dat je er vorige week een paar dagen niet was," zei Mac lachend.**

"**Ik lag thuis in bed met een fikse hersenschudding, niet bepaald één van mijn meest geniale momenten," zei Don.**

**Don stond op en sloeg zijn armen om Mac heen en Mac deed hetzelfde.**

"**Gefeliciteerd, Mac, en jij natuurlijk ook Christine," zei Don.**

"**Jullie ook gefeliciteerd," zei Mac.**

"**Eten jullie hier vaak?" De vraag van Carolien kwam plotseling en iedereen staarde naar haar.**

"**Eén keer per week, hoezo?" vroeg Don en hij fronste zijn wenkbrauwen.**

"**Dan denk ik dat rest van mijn eten maar laat staan," zei Carolien.**

"**Mijn keuken is," begon Christine enigszins gepikeerd.**

"**Ik weet dat jouw restaurant goed is en daar twijfel ik niet aan. Maar ik wil nog helemaal niet zwanger worden, en aangezien jullie dat allemaal wel zijn, denk ik dat ik maar niets meer eet," zei Carolien.**

**Even zat iedereen Carolien aan te staren, maar vervolgens schoten ze allemaal in de lach.**

"**Jij leert heel snel, Carolien," zei Christine lachend.**

"**Maar in dit geval is het goed voorbeeld doet goed volgen," zei Sheldon met een grijns.**

"**Ja zie je, Danny heeft het goede voorbeeld gegeven aan Don en Don heeft dat goede voorbeeld doorgeschoven naar Mac, dus het komt neer op 1 conclusie," zei Adam met een grijns.**

"**Danny is schuldig," zei Don lachend.**

"**Dus als jij wilt, Camille, kan ik mijn voorbeeld wel doorgeven aan Sheldon," zei Mac met een knipoog.**

"**Ehm, laat maar, Mac, wij willen liever nog een paar jaar wachten," zei Sheldon.**

"**Er zitten wel voordelen aan," zei Sid ineens.**

"**Wat voor voordelen?" vroeg Jamie.**

"**Jullie hoeven maar een babyshower te houden, dan maak je er gewoon een extra groot feest van. En de vrouwen kunnen tegen elkaar klagen over de ongevoeligheid van de mannen," zei Sid.**

"**Daar zit wel wat in. Danny heeft mij gedwongen van de week drie Big Mac menu's op te eten," zei Lindsay en ze keek er heel zielig bij.**

"**Ho eventjes, jij gaat mij niet de schuld in mijn schoenen schuiven, dame. Jij maakte mij wakker om 1.00 omdat je trek had in een Big Mac en ik moest die maar even halen. Dus ik rijd stomdronken van de slaap naar de Mac drive, kom ik terug. Weet je wat mevrouw zegt, oh wel lief van je, maar ik heb eigenlijk geen honger meer," zei Danny en er werd weer gebulderd van de lach.**

"**Lucy vind het trouwens wel leuk dat mama zwanger is. Een paar weken geleden had madam midden in de nacht trek in ijs, Lucy hoorde haar stommelen in de keuken dus kwam een kijkje nemen," zei Danny met een grote grijns.**

"**Mama, jij mag geen ijs meer eten, want jij hebt jouw tandjes al gepoetst. Dus ik heb gezegd dat zij voor deze ene keer ook een ijsje mocht, als ze niet tegen pappie zou zeggen," zei Lindsay.**

"**Maar ja, pappie was natuurlijk al lang wakker en ik heb toen maar gezellig meegegeten," zei Danny.**

"**Toen was ze nog blij, vanmorgen was ze pisnijdig," zei Lindsay.**

"**Waarom dat?" vroeg Carolien nieuwsgierig.**

"**Ze kreeg de foto van de laatste echo onder ogen en vroeg zich af waarom de nieuwe baby een extra vinger had. Dus toen heb ik haar verteld dat Lucy een broertje krijgt. Lucy wil echter dolgraag een zusje, dus vroeg ze of wij de extra vinger er niet af kunnen knippen. En toen we zeiden dat dat niet kon, werd onze dochter heel nijdig," zei Danny met een lach.**

"**Ach, ze went wel aan het idee," zei Lindsay.**

"**Ik krijg in ieder geval nooit kinderen,"zei Adam.**

"**Waarom niet?" vroeg Carolien.**

"**Mijn opa sloeg mijn vader en mijn vader sloeg mij en ik dat mijn kinderen niet aandoen," zei Adam.**

"**Dat is echt gelul, oh sorry hoor. Daar kwamen ze bij de rechtszaak van de man die mijn oma verkrachtte ook mee aanzetten. Zijn vader en opa hadden ook hun vrouwen verkracht dus was het genetisch bepaald dat hij ook een verkrachter zou worden. Luister, Adam, een hoop is dan wel genetisch bepaald, maar dat wil nog niet alles zeggen. Ik ken jou nog niet zo lang, maar jij lijkt mij een heel warm, vriendelijk en integere man, jij zou jou kinderen nooit wat aandoen, dat heb jij niet in je," zei Carolien.**

**Adam bloosde heel eventjes.**

"**Ehm, dank je," zei Adam.**

"**Dat proberen wij hem ook al jaren te vertellen, hoor, Carolien. Reageerde jij ook zo fel op die uitspraak in de rechtbank?" vroeg Jo met een twinkeling in haar ogen.**

"**Ik sprong overeind en heb geroepen dat ik die opmerking gelul vond, ik kreeg van de rechter een waarschuwing dat ik mij in moest houden en als antwoord ben ik de rechtzaal uitgerend en heb ik de deur zo hard dichtgesmeten dat er een lamp van het plafond naar beneden viel, net naast de verdacht. Oh oh," zei Carolien.**

**Er werd nog een paar uur gekletst en daarna nam iedereen afscheid van elkaar. Carolien, Danny en Lindsay liepen naar hun auto en ze reden naar huis. Ze liepen naar boven en bleven nog even stilstaan.**

"**Bedankt, ik vond het erg gezellig," zei Carolien.**

"**Wij vonden dat ook, Carolien. Ik weet dat je overmorgen pas echt begint, maar heb je zin om morgenochtend mee te rijden, om alvast een kijkje te nemen? Wij vertrekken rond 8 uur, dan brengen we Lucy naar school en rijden we door naar het lab," zei Danny.**

"**Oh, heel graag, ik zorg dat ik om 8 uur klaar ben," zei Carolien.**

"**Zien wij je morgen, slaap lekker," zei Lindsay.**

"**Jullie ook," zei Carolien.**

**Carolien ging haar appartement binnen en merkte toen pas hoe moe zij was. Ze liep naar de slaapkamer en kleedde zich uit. Ze zette de wekker op 7.00 en kroop haar bed in en Carolien viel snel in slaap.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hoofdstuk 4**_

Ben Bruin stapte uit het vliegtuig en hij liep door de douane. Hij pakte zijn koffers van de loopband en hij ging naar buiten. Het was een paar maanden sinds Carolien weg was gegaan naar New York en hij miste haar. Dat had hij haar verscheidene malen verteld in e-mails en sms'jes, maar sinds een week had hij geen antwoord meer gekregen. Daarom had hij besloten naar New York te gaan. Carolien en hij hoorden bij elkaar en hij was van plan om haar daarvan te overtuigen. Natuurlijk zou zij heel verrast zijn, maar ze zal hem vrij snel om zijn hals vliegen en zoenen, daar was hij van overtuigd. Hij liep fluitend naar de autohandelaar en hij haalde de auto op die hij had gehuurd. Hij had al woonruimte voor zichzelf geregeld. Een bevriend echtpaar van zijn ouders was op wereldreis en hij mocht in hun woning verblijven. Vanaf het vliegtuig reed Ben naar het huis en onderweg kon hij alleen maar aan Carolien denken, hij dacht elke minuut van de dag aan haar. In zijn gedachten lagen ze in elkaars armen en bedreven ze samen de liefde.

Ben reed naar het huis en hij parkeerde de auto op de oprijlaan en liep naar binnen. Op de tafel lag een brief van Sandra Foster, de eigenaresse. Of hij de planten wilde water geven en de tuin een beetje bij kon houden. Dat was geen probleem vond Ben, hij maakte een ronde door het huis en de achtertuin met jacuzzi en Turks stoombad. Ben voelde zich koning te rijk en hij floot zacht. Boven was er een grote badkamer en twee slaapkamers. Beneden de woning was er een grote wijnkelder en een schuilkelder voor als er een orkaan, tornado of aardbeving zou zijn. In de schuilplaats stond een bed, een wastafel en een koelkastje. Alles wat je nodig had om het in geval van nood een paar dagen te redden. Ben sloot de deur achter zich en hij pakte een fles lekkere Chardonnay en nam de fles mee naar boven, waar hij zichzelf een glas inschonk. Nadat hij de wijn had leeg gedronken, liep hij naar de bovenverdieping om zijn koffers op te ruimen, te douchen en schone kleding aan te trekken. Hij deed nog een luchtje op en bekeek zichzelf in de spiegel, hij zag er tiptop uit en dat zou Carolien ook vinden als ze hem zag.

Hij liep naar buiten en sloot de deur achter zich en hij stapte in de auto en reed naar het New York Crime Lab en hij parkeerde de auto in de parkeergarage. Hij tikte met zijn vingers tegen zijn stuur en wachtte af.

Na een tijd wachten kwam er een groep mensen naar buiten, Ben herkende Mac Taylor het hoofd van het lab vrijwel onmiddellijk, de rest waren zijn collega's. Ben keek gespannen naar de deur en zijn hart maakte een sprongetje toen hij Carolien zag. Ze zag er nog even mooi uit als anders en hij had zijn hand aan de deurknop om het portier te openen. Een man, die er uitzag als een sul, kwam na Carolien naar buiten lopen en de hand van de man gleed om de middel van Carolien. Carolien draaide zich naar hem om en ze lachte.

"Volgens mij wordt je gedumpt, loser," hoorde Ben een stem in zijn hoofd zeggen. Ben probeerde de stem te negeren, maar er kwamen er steeds meer bij. Zijn handen omklemden het stuur, tot zijn knokkels wit werden. Hij voelde een enorme woede en frustratie bij hem opkomen.

"Hoe kan ze? Ze is van jou, je moet haar een lesje leren, je moet haar pijn doen, zodat ze je smeekt om op te houden," zei weer een andere stem, één van zijn agressiefste stemmen. Ben sloeg met een woedend gebaar op zijn stuur.

"Je moet hem ook straffen, hij kan niet zomaar jouw meisje afpakken, hij moet ervoor boeten, pak ze allebei aan, laat ze zien wat je waard bent," klonk weer een andere stem.

"Dat kan hij niet, joh, hij is niet in staat iemand pijn te doen, hij is een watje."

Er kwamen steeds meer stemmen bij en bij iedere stem die kwam, voelde Ben zich meer gekwetst en boos. Hij slikte medicijnen, maar was daarmee gestopt. Nu was hij pas echt zichzelf en sterk, hij zal ze allemaal bewijzen dat hij in staat was iemand kwaad te doen. Hij ging Carolien en die nerd van haar een lesje leren en hij zou daarbij tot het uiterste gaan. Maar hij moest eerst oefenen op een man en vrouw, hij moest zeker weten dat hij in staat was om mensen pijn te doen. Het maakte niet uit wie het was, maar het moest wel snel. Ben had de perfecte plek, de schuilkelder, er kwam geen geluid doorheen. Zijn slachtoffers konden schreeuwen en huilen en krijsen zo vaak en zo hard als ze wilden, er zou niemand zijn die hen ooit zou horen.

En als hij met zijn proefpersonen klaar was, dan zou hij achter Carolien en die nerd aangaan. Hij verdiende het niet om zo door haar behandeld te worden, hij hield van haar en zij van hem. Hij begreep niet waarom Carolien dit deed, maar hij zou haar ervan overtuigen dat hij voor haar de ware was. Hij en niet die sul.

"En anders maak je ze af," zei de agressieve stem weer en Ben knikte.

Ben reed terug naar de woning en hij parkeerde de auto en ging naar binnen. Hij schonk voor zichzelf nog een glas wijn in en hij ging op de bank zitten.

"Wat ben je van plan te doen, slapjanus?" zei de agressieve stem in zijn hoofd.

Ben gromde van woede en schreeuwde dat de andere stemmen hun kop moesten houden. Hij moest nadenken over zijn volgende stap. De beste manier om een vrouw te vinden, was via een datingsite. En een man kon hij het beste oppikken in een homobar. Met wie zou hij beginnen, met het mannelijke of het vrouwelijke proefkonijn? Hij had flink wat ervaring met vrouwen, die vonden hem al snel charmant en innemend. Hij had echter nog nooit iets gehad met een man. Het was dus slimmer om eerst een mannelijk slachtoffer te kiezen, omdat hij daar geen ervaring mee had.

Ben keek op zijn laptop en zocht via google naar homobars in New York, hij had er al snel een paar gevonden en besloot nog diezelfde avond ernaar toe te gaan om te kijken of hij een geschikt slachtoffer zou kunnen vinden.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hoofdstuk 5**_

"Ik wil graag een toost uitbrengen, op Adam en Carolien. Dankzij jullie goede samenwerking hebben we een overvallen en moordenaar achter de tralies gekregen. Prima werk, allebei," zei Mac.

"Op Adam en Carolien," zeiden de anderen.

Adam en Carolien keken elkaar beduusd aan en ze bloosden allebei. Geen van beiden hield ervan in de schijnwerpers te staan.

"Dank jullie wel, maar we hebben allemaal hard aan deze zaak gewerkt," was Caroliens weerwoord.

"Ja, maar jullie hebben samen het bewijs gevonden wat de verdachte aan de zaak linkte," zei Don.

"Hé, Mac hebben jij en Christine al een locatie gevonden waar jullie de receptie gaan houden?" vroeg Adam, die snel van onderwerp wilde veranderen.

Christine en Mac keken elkaar aan en er viel een korte stilte.

"Eh, we zijn het niet met elkaar eens," zei Christine weifelend.

"Oh, oh, er broeit onrust in huize Taylor," zei Don met een grijns.

"Eigenlijk heb ik de perfecte locatie gevonden," zei Mac en Christine keek naar hem.

"Oh, ja, waar dan?" vroeg Christine.

"Er is maar één plek in New York waar ik de receptie houden wil en dat is hier," zei Mac.

"Hier, je bedoelt in mijn restaurant?" vroeg Christine.

"Deze plek betekend veel voor ons allebei, het is de perfecte plek, Chrissie. We huren een cateraar in die voor de hapjes en drank zorgt. Wat zeg je ervan?" vroeg Mac.

"Stom. Ik bedoel niet dat jouw idee stom is. Stom, dat ik daar zelf niet aan gedacht heb," zei Christine en ze glimlachte.

"Balen," reageerde Don en Mac en Christine keken hem aan.

"Oh, sorry, Jamie en ik hadden hetzelfde idee, wij willen onze receptie ook graag in jouw restaurant houden," zei Don en hij grinnikte.

"Dat is toch geen probleem, jullie bruiloft is vier maanden later dan die van ons," zei Christine.

"Echt niet?" vroeg Jamie en Christine schudde haar hoofd.

"Natuurlijk huren wij ook iemand in die de catering op zich zal nemen. Wij willen dat jij mee kan feesten, zonder in de keuken te hoeven staan," zei Don.

"Ik zal meteen de data in de agenda schrijven, dan staat dat vast," zei Christine.

Na het eten reed Carolien met Adam mee naar haar appartement. Hij liep met haar mee naar boven.

"Sorry, ik wist niet dat Mac ons in the schijnwerpers zou plaatsen," zei Adam.

"Dat maakt niet uit. Ik vond het fijn om met jou samen te werken, Adam," zei Carolien en Adam glimlachte.

"Echt? Ik vond het ook fijn," zei Adam. Hij boog zich naar Carolien toe en probeerde haar te kussen, maar het ging allemaal een beetje onhandig en hun hoofden botsten tegen elkaar.

Adam bloosde van schaamte en hij wilde langs Carolien lopen maar zij hield hem tegen. Carolien trok Adam wat dichter naar zich toe en ze raakte zacht zijn lippen aan. Wat volgde was een korte maar zeer intense kus en ze lieten elkaar los.

"Ik mag je heel graag, Adam," zei Carolien en haar ogen straalden.

"Je vindt mij niet te klunzig," zei Adam en Carolien grinnikte.

"Ik heb liever iemand die af en toe onhandig is, dan iemand die denkt dat ie alles is," zei Carolien.

"Ik wil je al een hele lange tijd iets vragen, maar ik durfde niet," zei Adam.

"Vraag maar," zei Carolien.

"Heb je zin om met mij uit eten te gaan? Alleen jij en ik?" vroeg Adam.

"Heel graag, Adam," zei Carolien.

"Echt?" vroeg Adam en Carolien knikte.

"Heb je al plannen voor zaterdagavond?" vroeg Adam.

"Nee, jij mag het restaurant uitkiezen, kom me maar halen om zeven uur," zei Carolien.

Adam leunde naar voren en hij kuste Carolien opnieuw. Deze keer was de kus langer en met meer passie. Adam en Carolien sloegen de armen om elkaar heen en ze genoten allebei van de zoen. Ze braken de zoen af omdat ze allebei buiten adem raakten en ze keken elkaar liefdevol aan.

"Slaap lekker, Carolien en droom maar zacht," zei Adam en hij raakte haar gezicht aan.

"Slaap lekker, Adam en tot morgen," zei Carolien.

Adam draaide zich om en hij liep naar beneden. Carolien liep naar de deur van Danny en Lindsay.

"Ik weet heus wel dat jullie achter de deur staan. Slaap lekker!" zei Carolien.

Even bleef het stil.

"Slaap lekker, Carolien," hoorde Carolien, Danny en Lindsay zeggen en ze hoorde hen grinniken.

Carolien ging naar binnen en ze leunde tegen de deur en ze zuchtte diep.


End file.
